There He Goes
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: The sad goth girl watches as the boy she loves wlks away with another girl....[oneshot]My first DP fanfic so be nice please!


**A/N: Please be nice this is my first DP story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

He grasped her hand tighter, causing her to look at him. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. I cringed. There they sat under a tree, eating lunch. They gazed at each other lovingly. It sickened me so.

Danny. Everything about him was so…so…perfect. I melted whenever he smiled…he had the most adorable smile…his electric blue eyes always filled with compassion and determination. I felt so blue without him, but he'll never know how much I miss him, how much I cared. I still don't know if he ever noticed my love for him. But here he was, without even knowing it, causing me pain, and a broken heart.

Valerie. I despised her more than ever now. She took away the one person that saw me for who I really was, not just some weird goth girl. I loved him for that.

All right, he wasn't exactly perfect, In fact, he was even dim-witted at times. He wasn't a genius, but he wasn't stupid. He was ugly, nor ho, but he was just right. He was nice, sweet, understanding, sensitive, and cute. Not to mention he could kick butt, too.

Ghosts. I once had loved to watch him fight ghosts. He was so impressive when he fought ghosts, and it really shaped his figure…not that I had actually noticed or anything…..

I remember those times when I had kissed him. Life-altering moments, that's what I called them. There had always been a spark of emotion when it had happened. I loved the way his lips felt against mine. They hadn't even been real, yet they felt more realistic than life itself. They always made me feel light-headed, a feeling I would never show. I longed to kiss him one last time.

As I snapped back to reality, it felt as though I had just been slapped. Danny had leaned in to kiss Valerie, and I could see Valerie smile into the kiss. Instantly, I felt both a pang of jealousy and disappointment. Closing my eyes, I did my best to remember the good old times. One in particular really stuck out in my mind.

It had been when I was dating Gregor, or Elliot. Danny had been completely jealous. I mean, he spied on me for crying out loud! I used to think it meant something, but I guess not. He had just felt a little bit upset because Gregor had been taking his friend away.

I also remember the times we had flown together in the air, just me and him. It felt like magic, especially when he would hold me close, making sure I didn't fall. I would often gaze up at him, admiring him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the stupid bell ringing, signaling the end of lunch. I groaned and headed to class. I frowned at the ground as I walked. Apparently it showed on my face.

"Sam."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that the hand belonged to none other than Danny Fenton.

"What?" I asked quietly, a bit of jealousy ringing in my voice.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I nodded weakly. "Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"yes." I lied once more, a bit impatient. Danny recoiled. "Sam," he began," Something's wrong. I know it. " I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and I looked away. I began to walk to my next class, but Danny stopped me again.

"Sam, if this is about Valerie. I'm sorry Sam, I love her, and she loves me."

"No it's fine, go ahead live happily ever after and leave me and Tucker in the shadows." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Danny stopped me once again and placed a hand on my cheek. He gazed into my eyes and I fell into his. Our faces inched closer extremely slowly, but I managed to break to connection.

"Goodbye Danny." I snapped at him, edging my way past him. As tears flew down my cheeks, I hesitated. Whirling around, I placing a light kiss on his lips, and scurried off to class. I didn't turn around until I had reached the side of the building.

Danny was still standing there, confused and stunned, though there was a small smile on his face. I don't think his codename would be clueless any longer. I had made my point, confessed my love, and showed him how I felt, all in one, simple kiss.

All of a sudden, Valerie entered the picture. She slipped her hand into Danny's and slowly but surely, he let her drag him to class. I leaned against the building and sighed. More tears flowing down my cheeks. I don't think I'll ever see the old Danny Fenton again. the one I loved. But hey…life was like that, and you can't let it keep you down. I'll get over him, someday…

_There he goes as usual…_

…I hope. I glanced back at Danny and Valerie as they disappeared behind a building. Sighing heavily again, I trudged to class.

_Breaking my foolish heart…_

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it good? I was really depressed today, so I thought why not write something of longing and loneliness. That's how I feel right now…Tee-hee… Anyways, I really reflected my emotions in hear. Hope you liked it! Pleaser review!**


End file.
